HopeTale
HopeTale is an Undertale AU created by benalien430 on 12/5/16. 'Story' Long ago, two races ruled the Earth, HUMANS and MONSTERS. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. The sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. ~'' ''But... that was only the beginning. Children fell into the underground. They died. They died horrible deaths. The monsters... The king... ASGORE... ...killed them all... ... However, this was Undertale. This is not Undertale anymore, is it? One human by the name of 'Frisk' came to the Underground. They came... to kill... However, we decided to fight back. Humans, we found a trait that all monsters could use... ...HOPE... HopeTale is an AU where the monsters of the Underground find a trait that is easy to obtain, and can be used by all. Although it is not as powerful as DETERMINATION, the SOUL of Hope is stable for monsters and humans. These monsters use their hope to create weapons, give them power. However, there is one catch. The stronger the hope, the stronger the user is. The human named Frisk fell into the Underground, greeted by Chara, again. This was their second run. They planned to kill. They ventured onwards, and saw that Flowey was not there to greet them. How strange. Toriel was not here to see if anyone had fallen down. They were suprised to see that. Frisk, with the help of Chara, started killing the monsters anyways. Frisk and Chara had more trouble than usual. They had more health, strength, and above all, they didn't give up. Frisk died more, Chara struggled. They RESET, all the same. The monsters seemed to get stronger with each RESET. The monsters of the RUINS felt that the more times they beat the human, the higher chance the human would flee. The other monsters prepare for a fight. They each have a weapon made of their inner Hope. Hope is any color chosen by the monster. 'Rules' *Please ask me on my wall, not the comments. *A link and a page are required. *A paragraph description of at least three sentences. *No joke pages. *If your submission is not following one of the rules, I will ask you to reread the rules. *No human OCs, as these are canon breaking. *Tell me what their hopes are, and tell me the weapon they create out of Hope. 'Characters' Canon Characters Flowey: '''Flowey is still the same creepy flower, but just doesn't greet Frisk at the beginning. Due to having one soul, he has a bit more emotion. At the end of the game, when he absorbs the 6 souls, he turns into Asriel, since he had a previous soul. Hope: To have Hope exceeding Frisk's Determination Weapons of Choice: White Friendliness Daggers '''Toriel: Reluctant to fight, but will do what she can to stop your attack. She still hates Asgore. When she dies by Frisk's hands, she laughs and says, "At least I tried..." Hope: For everything to finally be at peace. Weapon of Choice: A Fireball Staff Sans: Once Frisk exits the RUINS, they are greeted by Sans. A battle starts, Sans seemingly very powerful. Before you die, Papyrus jumps in the fight. To protect Papyrus, Sans takes him home. When Sans fights Frisk for the second time, the Judgment Hall is destroyed by Sans out of rage when he finds out about Papyrus' death. Hope: Not much, but to have a normal life with Papyrus. Weapon of Choice: Double Sided Bone Spear Papyrus: The Great and Powerful is nothing more than a heap of dust after Frisk, after a lot of work, destroys him and his SOUL. Poor Papyrus, he just wanted to be in the Royal Guard. Papyrus' scarf and boots are orange. Hope: To be in the Royal Guard. Weapon of Choice: An Orange, Long Bone held like a Baton Undyne: Undyne is practically the same, but wears light green armor, and is buffed significantly. She shoot dark green spears instead of white ones. In her Genocide form, she is the same as the normal Genocide, but with turquoise armor and spears, and white hair. Hope: To leave the Underground. Weapon of Choice: Dark Green Spears Alphys: Does not attack you head on, but uses a yellow mech suit to make a diversion, and flee. The yellow mech suit is not Mettaton, instead, is the weapon made by Alphys' hope to help everyone escape Frisk. Hope: N/A Weapon of Choice: Yellow Mech Suit '''Asgore: '''Asgore is insanely hard in this, having three fights in total. The first is rather easy, slightly easier than the original Neutral route one. When you get him to 0 health, his Hope revives him, and he has a helmet and a large shield. When you get him down to 0 HP again, he absorbs the souls and revives again, now with rainbow gear and also enormous tridents. Hope: To be back with his family To save Monsterdom Weapon of Choice: Tridents OC Characters Bryson: Bryson's Hope is weaker than that of most other monsters, due to him finding his Hope much later then others. He gained hope after hearing of the failed DT expirements. He believed that, with a few changes to the expirements, he could successfully bring people, more specifically, his dead father, back from the dead. He now runs around the Underground busily, carrying a vase tucked under his arm. He holds this vase with as much significance as he holds his own life. While toning down on his training a large amount since finding out about the DT expirements, he still knows how to fight. His Hope has not given him much of a buff, he still dies in 4 hits and only does 2 extra damage, his Hope has given him the ability to summon swords, in a similar fashion to that of Undyne. However, his are much slower, meaning that they are only effective in defensive situations. Hope: Finding a way to revive his dead father Weapon: Swords, with the addition of being able to summon them as well. Eric: Eric's Hope is that he would be as great-if not greater than-a warrior as his father. He spends days on end practicing in his cave with his new special weapons-Lava bombs. He is also able to summon his "imitation blasters" without almost passing out, and can keep up 3 of them without breaking a sweat. Hope: Being a great fighter Weapon of choice: Lava Bombs Category:AU Category:RP AU